Dance of the Akul
by MindSpring
Summary: Karavi Tano is the chieftess of the greatest tribe on Shili, the Tano clan. Strong, loyal, and beautiful, she cares for her people. However, her past still haunts and hurts her. Soon, that past resurfaces in someone she thought long gone. Read and review!
1. Chapter One

**A/N**- Welcome to my new story! I had a dream a few days ago about what would happen if Ahsoka had a sister... and this is my take on it. Please enjoy, and don't forget to **REVIEW**.

~When the dialogue is in {brackets}, this means it is spoken in Togruti.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_The tribes of Shili rarely communicated with each other; when they did, it was for trade and planet-wide celebrations. The tribe of Tano controlled a vast area in the Western Scrublands, with the smaller Ti tribe bordering them to the borderline flowed and ebbed, never really solid enough for a barrier to be built. _

_The leader of the Tano tribe was a young female named Karavi, while the tribe leaders of Ti were an elderly couple, Inas and Nevira. Inas thought that Karavi was unsuited for leading one of the largest tribes on Shili successfully, but his mate Nevira assured quiet confidence in the young leader. When the two tribes came together, the two females would usually find each other and discuss, for hours on end, the various problems and successes they had had. Karavi learned much from the wise leader, and brought Nevira's pacifist ideals to her own life._

Karavi stepped outside of her pod, surveying the land. The vast, far-reaching scrublands filled with turu-grass where still today. No akuls, but that meant good hunting. Karavi smiled and stretched, feeling the brisk wind on her skin and headtails.

The camp was just beginning to show signs of waking. Mothers with small babies gathered firewood and water, while the hunters began gathering to discuss plans for the day.

As clan leader, Karavi supervised everything. She knew it would be easier with a mate, but she honestly didn't want one tying her down. Besides, all the men in her clan bothered her to no end.

"{Karavi! Good morning, Karavi!}"

Karavi sighed and turned. _Speak of the devil,_ she thought when the young Togruta appeared. He was one of their strongest hunters, and a very good scout, but a very pathetic choice for clan leader. He was, however, dead set on Karavi for his mate. She just didn't know how to get rid of him.

"{Good morning, Jex. What is the news?}" As she asked, she slipped on the imposing Jewels onto her montrals, lekku, and wrists. Intricate yet simple, they identified her as the leader of the Tano clan.

"{Something... _very_ interesting. I think you'll enjoy it.}" He smiled, but not in the normal way. When a Togruta smiled like he was, the sharp, pointed teeth showed prominently. It was his hunter nature showing through in a sarcastic, grisly form of a human smile.

Karavi frowned slightly and stepped down from her pod. The dirt was cool to the touch, and she sighed contentedly as she asked, "{Really? And just why should I enjoy it so much?}"

Jex grinned savagely again and replied, gesturing to his friends, "{We just found these Separatist droids doing their _own_ scouting missions last night.}"

Karavi's face split into a wide grin, like Jex, as the two Togrutas brought the damaged battle droids forward. She had been following the war from her private transmitter, but she had never expected the war to find its way to Shili, where most of the inhabitants were so widespread and hostile to one another.

When ever she listened to the radio, she listened for one name, one Jedi, specifically. Some nights she never heard a mention of the name, but others were filled of the bravery and good deeds of one Ahsoka Tano.

Her little sister.

Karavi twisted the Jewels on her wrist a few times before she said to Jex, "{Good work, Jex. I am pleased. Destroy the droids, and then after you have disposed of them, take a small party of hunters and scout out the rest of the scum.}" Everyone in the Tano clan was avidly for the Republic, because of their leader's close connection.

Jex nodded and ran off towards Otal and Viran, who immediately brought out their weapons and smashed the droids' heads in. Karavi watched, a smile lighting her face, before she set out to the rest of the village to issue orders.

By mid-morning, the regular group of hunters had set out, knives drawn and lekku tied up. Karavi watched them disappear into the turu-grass, their akul headdresses glinting harshly in the bight sun. She brought a hand up to her own forehead, where no such headdress lay, but instead the proud determination of a clan leader, symbolized in sparkling jewels.

Karavi had never had a liking for weaponry and hunting, but even so she was skilled with the hunting knife. She had found out her talent during the weeks after her little sister had left, when Karavi was so angry that she took Da's knives and started throwing them against the walls of the pod. Da wasn't angry; in fact he was glad that his eldest daughter and heir had finally exhibited some true Togrutan behavior. _Poor Da. Now the one who he least appreciated is the leader of his tribe! _She shook her head and stared up at the sky. Her Da had always expressed longing for Karavi to hunt down her own akul one day, but he knew it wasn't going to happen.

"{_Kara-chan_! It is time to prepare the food!}" Karavi cast one more glance out into the turu-grass before turning to face the women. She knelt and took a knife in one hand and a thimiar in the other. As she helped the women skin and clean the thimiars for supper, she chatted with them about various things, from the daily gossip to more serious topics. Such as the war.

One elderly female, Hukan, mother of Viran, had a sharp tongue, and wasted no time in telling the group what she thought of the whole 'mess', as she called it. After a few minutes of non-stop biting remarks, Karavi tuned her out and focused on her duty. She carefully cut the meat from the bones, and tossed it into the center pile. The bones went to another pile, while a jar collected the fat and entrails, for flavoring and to fertilize the ground for crops. The children gathered the skins and tossed them in a large bot to boil.

On her right side, a young female about the age of Karavi worked on the thimiars as well. Ryrara was a quiet, yet extremely sarcastic Togruta. She had an akul headdress, but it was from her lover, not of her own hands. She confessed that she took the same pacifist ideals as Karavi, but her tribe leader had, instead of accepting it, banished her.

"{In the Chakran tribe, all young must have slayed an akul by the age of twenty. I refused, so Jijun gave me one he had made out of a dead beast. He asked me why I wouldn't just follow the leader. I told him that I didn't want to kill something and then wear dirty teeth on my head.}" Ryrara spoke.

The women uttered chirps of approval and laughter, and continued talking and working in a soothing, rhythmic manner.

Almost all of the women in this tribe had a headdress, except for a few strong exceptions. Karavi, Viran, and, ironically, Hukan. Each were strong willed and stubborn.

Lashim said, "{My father would have also forced me away from here if I had not killed the beast. Besides,}" she grinned wickedly, trimming the fat off the skin, "{The one I found had already been dead for a day.}"

Karavi laughed with the other women. The children, wanting to know what had been said, drifted over to their mothers until they were shooed away.

At night, when they all sat around the campfire, Karavi stood in the shadows, facing the plains. Every night, she stood here, watching the stars and wondering where her only family had gotten to. She had never forgotten the pain when her only sibling was taken from her. Ten years had passed, and the pain had subsided more and more every year. _Somewhere, you are out there, little sister. Somewhere. _Karavi looked once more to the sky and then turned to face her tribesmen.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N- **Hello everyone! This chapter is all in flashback. Enjoy and **review**! Updates will be every Saturday night from the Central Time Zone.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"_{No, Ahsoka! The _red _ball goes with the _red _whapbat! That way we keep them straight, see?" Twelve-year-old Karavi stood in front of the family's pod, trying to teach a three-year-old Ahsoka how to play whapbat._

_Ahsoka giggled and grabbed the ball with her chubby little arms, smiling happily as it rolled away, with her on top of it._

_Karavi watched for a bit and then laughed as well, grabbing the green ball and tossing it gently to her little sister. Ahsoka watched it seriously until it rolled close enough for her to kick it back. She slid off of the red ball and said, in chopped sentences, "{'Soka make new game! Are you happy, Kara?}"_

_Karavi nodded, grinning widely. "{Yes, Ahsoka! Now we have our own game to play, and that stinky Jex won't come anywhere near us!}" She wrinkled her nose and waved a hand in front of her face, making Ahsoka giggle like mad._

"_{Karavi, bring Ahsoka in, please.}" Karavi turned to see her mother standing in the doorway to their pod, a worried expression on her face. However, once her children were both aware of her, she wiped it off her face and replaced it with a tired smile. "{Come along, Ahsoka. You too, Karavi.}"_

_Ahsoka automatically reached for her older sister's hand, and put her other thumb in her mouth. She looked frightened. Karavi smiled down reassuringly at her and said, "{Come on, Ahsoka! Time to go inside!}" Ahsoka whimpered and followed, slightly behind her sister._

_Inside the pod, it was dim, but comforting. A pot of broth and a small fire sat in the middle, smelling extremely good. Karavi stood up on her toes to peek inside, but Ahsoka pulled her back and clung to her leg, her blue eyes fixated on someone else._

_Karavi looked up and saw the man that Ahsoka was scared of. A Kel Dor man was in their home, looking at Ahsoka. Karavi shrunk at the sight of him, and Ahsoka whimpered. _

"_{Young ones, this is Jedi Master Plo Koon,}" Da spoke, waving a hand for his daughters to sit. "{He has... something important to tell our family.}"_

_Karavi stared at the man, then sat down on her mat. Ahsoka crawled in close and leaned her head against Karavi's shoulder, still sucking her thumb. Karavi began to stroke Ahsoka's small lekku, and both sisters waited._

_Plo Koon watched the sisters and sighed, then began. "{Greetings, young ones. As your father mentioned, I am Jedi Master Plo Koon. My duty is to bring Force-sensitive children to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, to become Jedi themselves.}"_

_Karavi titled her head and frowned. He wasn't like her tribe, yet he spoke the language almost flawlessly. He didn't have any montrols, or even lekku. He seemed horribly deformed, and Karavi couldn't understand, at her age, why he would want to live like that._

_The Jedi Master continued slowly, choosing his next words carefully, "{And we believe that Ahsoka should go to the Temple. To train as a Jedi.}"_

_Karavi's hand on Ahsoka's lekku stilled as she slowly took in what he had just told the family. She grasped Ahsoka tightly in her lap and said slowly, "{You... you want to take Ahsoka away?}"_

_He nodded._

_Karavi looked to her parents, just now noticing how upset her mother looked, tears shining in her black eyes. Her father had the stern, emotionless look of the tribe leader, but his eyes were full of pain. Ahsoka whimpered and put her arms around her older sister._

_Karavi knew better than to ask any more questions. Instead, she put her arms around Ahsoka and glared angrily at the man, daring him to take her little sister away from her._

_The man looked down and said to her parents, "{I shall return at dawn, awaiting your answer.}"_

_Da stood and clasped hands with the man, and showed him out. Karavi sat still, Ahsoka still in her grasp. "{Da,}" she began, pleading in her voice, "{don't let them do it! Don't give them Ahsoka!}"_

_Da said nothing. He stood looking at the fire, the cracking light throwing terrifying shadows on his face._

"_{Da!}"_

_He finally looked at his eldest daughter, his heir. "{It has been done, Karavi.}"_

_Karavi froze, her eyes wide. She felt the anger welling up inside of her, and she started to shake. Ahsoka, feeling her sister's pain, brought a little hand up and placed it on her older sister's lekku. "{Don't cry, Kara. 'Soka here!}"_

_Ahsoka was using her magic on Karavi's emotions again, she could feel it tugging on her mind. She looked down at the blue eyes of her little sister, and wondered if the strange color was the mark of her powers. Ahsoka smiled and hugged Karavi tightly. "{I love you, Kara!}"_

_Karavi sniffed and hugged her back. "{I love you too, Ahsoka.}"_

_~:~:~:~_

_The Kel Dor male came at dawn, just as he said he would. The whole tribe went to say goodbye, but only the immediate family was allowed to come forward. Ahsoka was too young and too tired to understand what was going on. She thought it was just another trip._

_Karavi watched Ahsoka todddle her way over, and she knelt down and caught her, laughing a little. Karavi placed her hand on Ahsoka's right lekku and her other on her left shoulder. Ahsoka did the same, a confused look coming in her eyes._

_Karavi smiled at once, hoping to keep Ahsoka happy and safe for her journey. She brought forth a small necklace, carved from bone and painted over with Ahsoka's favorite color- blue, to match her eyes. _

_She put it on Ahsoka and then hugged her tightly, whispering, "{You are going to have a grand adventure, Ahsoka. I'll be here. I love you.}" She choked out the last sentance, and tears started to stream down her face._

_Ahsoka touched the necklace, which was shaped into two Togruta in the dance of the akul, and whispered, "{'Soka loves Kara, too."_

_With that, the strange alien named Plo Koon took Ahsoka away from Karavi's life._

* * *

**To the Reviewers:**

**Doomster345-** Thank you so much for the nice review! I also thought that a background story would be very interesting to write. I love Ahsoka too! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**  
**

**qtgirl323- **Thank you for the review :) I hope you find the story to your liking!

**alienvspredator5- **I'm glad it's gotten your interest! I hope you stay with it :)

**Zedax- **I've always wondered that about for all of the Jedi. I'm thinking of doing an entire series on the topic. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)

**Hailie- **Thank you for the review! Ahsoka is also one of my favorite characters :)

**hoysterrule123- **Thanks so much for the review! I'm sorry that it wasn't from her point of view... I hope you still enjoy it though!

_I also have started a RP forum here on the site- it's the very last one called **Star Wars TCW: Life Across the Galaxy**. Feel free to join!_


	3. Chapter Two and a Half

Ahsoka woke with a start from her dream, breathing heavily. She sat up and sat crossed legged on her bed. Putting her hands to her forehead, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _Why are they always so _real?

She stood and paced around her small quarters. Grey floors, grey walls, grey bed, grey desk. She was the most colorful thing in her room, and not to mention the entire ship. _That dream... it's terrifying. Not a _dream_; a _nightmare_._ She shivered and pulled the covers off of her bed. She wrapped the dense fabric over her shoulders and pulled a box from underneath the cot.

Inside, their were four small things: a personal holoprojector, her lightsaber, a medical kit and another, smaller box.

Ahsoka sat on the floor and took out the little box. She ran her fingers over the wooden lid, reveling in its smooth feel. Crossing her legs and tucking her cold toes under her, she lifted the lid.

it creaked softly as she opened it. Inside, resting on a padded cloth, was a intricately carved bone necklace. Ahsoka took it out and held it up so that the charm was eye level with her. As it twisted on the chain, she saw two Togruta doing some sort of dance. After a minute of staring, Ahsoka stood, carrying the necklace, and padded in her bare feet outside.

It was late at night, and as she wandered the silent halls, she bit her lip and thought about her dream. Rex and two other clones had been with her. They had been on some planet with huge grasses, and had been fighting off, of all things, an akul. Ahsoka raised a hand to her montrals and felt the beast's teeth resting there, intimidating but docile.

Then, when all hope seemed lost, another Togruta had burst out of the grass, carrying a sharp sword and looking like some sort of fearsome, beautiful goddess. The new female wasted no time in killing the akul, and when she had turned to face Ahsoka and her men, she had looked exactly like Ahsoka.

After her mind had digested that fact, the dream had jumped forward to another place. It was just Ahsoka and two other men. Rex was no where to be seen. All of a sudden, the two men turned on her and shot her, point blank.

Then she had woken up, shivering and in a cold sweat.

Ahsoka shivered and went into the silent mess hall. Keeping the blanket wrapped around herself, she got a glass of water and a small plate of cold food. As she ate her midnight snack, she turned the bone necklace over in her hands, thinking.

_Karavi..._

"Hey, kid! Whatcha got there?"

Ahsoka looked up to see Rex standing in the door, looking tired yet alert. She swallowed and said, "Just an old necklace. Do you want to see it?"

Rex sat down across from her and took the necklace. Holding it in his large hands, he said, "That's pretty cool. Where did you get it?"

Ahsoka took it back and responded quietly, "My sister made it for me."

"You have a sister?" Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could still hear the shock in his voice.

She nodded and said, "When I was to be taken to the Temple, she made it and gave it to me as a parting gift." She sighed sadly and placed it gently next to her plate. "I don't know where she is now. Still on Shili, I presume."

Rex nodded and said, "I didn't know you had a sister. I'll bet she's just as tough as you are, kid."

Ahsoka laughed half-heartedly, but said nothing. As she focused on the little bone necklace, her sister's beautiful face popped up into her mind. She was a full grown Togruta now, and she wore an intimidating headdress. She had a fierce glint in her eyes, but there was also a little sadness in the blackness as well. Ahsoka blinked as the image faded as soon as it had arrived.

_When shall I see you again, sister?_

* * *

**A/N-** I actually didn't plan to have a chapter from Ahsoka's POV, but I thought it over and warmed up to the idea. Thank you **hoysterrule123** for the idea! An update: Next week, I won't be able to access a computer, so this is kind of a little filler chapter. I promise, that once I get back from camp, I'll update. **See you guys in two weeks!**

**To ALL the reviewers:** You guys all make my day that much brighter (cheesy yes, but true!) Thank you to each and every single person who took the time to comment on this story! You guys rock, have some cookies!


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N**- Hey guys! I'm back from camp! So, now onto the main event. Enjoy, and please don't forget to **REVIEW**. Thanks!

**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE**

Karavi ran as fast as she possibly could. _Got to get away, got to hide!_

The turu-grass whipped by her, stinging her skin and headtails. Her feet were pounding on the soft dirt, sending clods shooting into the air. She ducked and leapt easily around fallen logs and dead animals, looking like the epitome of ease and grace.

Inside, however, she was almost sick with fear.

She had taken a walk, as every chief must do, to clear her mind and scan the area. She was only armed with a hunting knife and a bow, with twenty arrows. _Good thing I'm not wearing the dress robe today_.

Karavi didn't even know how it had found her. Her tracks had been covered, she was wearing the _uchil_ pod (it contained leaves that were too brutal on an akul's sense of smell, so they stayed far away), and she had surveyed the area before entering the wild.

_A Rouge. _An akul driven to madness while charge anything, no matter what precautions were taken.

Karavi leapt over a log, brandished her knife, and hid behind the log. She waited.

She didn't have to wait long. Karavi could feel the tremors it caused on the earth. She backed against the rough bark of the log and hissed, her sharp teeth showing. The tremors got stronger and stronger. Soon, Karavi could hear the uneven panting of the beast as it sniffed her out.

She was running out of time. Karavi took of the _urchil_ pod, knocked an arrow, and dug the pod onto the tip. Mentally preparing herself, she listened to the akul through her montrals. It was facing towards her, deciding on whether or not she was there. Its spines were hackled, and the sharp claws were out. Moving her feet a tad, Karavi gained a more stable stance and waited for the right opportunity.

It sniffed at the log, and then gave its awful shriek, finally finding her. With the terrible noise filling the air, Karavi leapt up, and, pushing against the log, flew above the beast. While she was in the air, she aimed her arrow quickly and fired.

The akul screamed as the point, laden with the potent smells of the _urchil_ pod, dug itself into the nose. As it writhed and clawed at the ground, Karavi landed lightly on her feet and reloaded, this time aiming at the soft temple area.

However, in it's pain, the akul swung out blindly and clipped Karavi on the shoulder. She yelled as the pain spread like wildfire throughout her body. Three long claw marks ran the length of her arm, and blood started to pour out. The skin curled back, as if burned, from the beast's poison. Karavi hissed and raised her hunting knife, gnashing her teeth against the fire.

The beast was still confused, and disoriented. Karavi dodged another blind sweep and leapt up on top of the beast, landing carefully around the poisoned spikes. It started to buck, and she grasped the handle of the knife, now wet with her blood. She yelled and drove it into the smooth skin of the akul's neck, slicing through the muscles.

It screamed in pain again and whipped around, succeeding in throwing her off. It faced her, black blood oozing down the bright red skin. Karavi hissed and took a fighting stance. The fire in her shoulder was still burning, and it filled Karavi with adrenaline.

The akul clawed at the ground, preparing to charge. Karavi knelt, her injured arm hanging limply at her side. The poison was spreading through her now, and her body's natural abilities started to fight back.

The akul charged her, and she screamed and ran straight at it. It opened its mouth and gave the dreaded battle cry, showing Karavi massive amounts of sharp teeth. At the last possible second, she bent over backwards and raised her knife as she slid under the akul. She slit the beast in half, hissing as she watched it in its agonizing pain.

In its last dying throes, it's hind claws caught on her back headtail. She screamed and hissed as the claw ripped through, but thankfully not taking it off. Taking her knife in both hands, she leapt at it and dug the sharp blade in the akul's neck, killing it at once.

Karavi stepped off of the beast, panting. The fire had now spread to her lekku, and the one in her shoulder was doubling, quickly. She grasped the slick handle and pulled it out of the beast. She didn't wipe it off yet. One more task, to claim her kill.

She walked around to the beast's mouth, and forced it open. The stench of rotting animals almost knocked her back, but she continued. Finding the twenty teeth she wanted, she began the grisly task of getting her tokens.

~:~:~:~:~

_I just killed an akul._

Twilight was falling. Looking over the turu-grass, she could see smoke rising from her tribe. She looked at the teeth in her hands, tossing them in the air. As they fell back into her hands, the grating noise they made gave her shivers. The teeth were gold, stained with blood. After the cleaning ceremony, they would be put together in her headdress.

_I just killed an akul._

The words reverberated around Karavi's numb mind. She had been gone for most of the day, she was covered in blood, and she had broken her ideals. _What will they say?_ She looked out over the horizon, clutching her prize to her chest. _They'll probably say it was about time._

Karavi knew that most of the warriors thought her weak and a coward because of her lack of desire to kill. She had ignored them over the years, standing strong with the other women who also refused to wear them. Now she would leave those ranks, and join the others.

_I just killed an akul._

She was now, by traditional standards, a true woman. Picking up her knife, bows, and arrows, she stepped into the turu-grass and started walking towards her people.

* * *

**A/N-** To the wonderful reviewers: **Zedax, alienvspredator5, Doomster345, lady gaga, Emma, **and **DeathGoddesses!** You all rock, and you make my day when you review! Virtual hugs for everyone :)


	5. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

As she entered the tribal ring, Karavi was aware of all eyes on her bloodstained clothes and torn skin. Her lekku that got clawed felt like it was on fire, and she was starting to lose her balance. She could hear the cries and whispers of her tribesmen. Jex stood from his place near the bonfire and ran over to her. "{Karavi! What happened?}" His voice was full of worry, and when Kavari looked up, she saw the worry echoed in his black eyes.

As an answer, she opened her hand and showed him the teeth. "{Akul,}" she murmured quietly. His eyes widened. "{Akul... _Kara-chan_! You did it!}" He turned to face the worried crowd. "{She has slain her akul!}"

Cheers went up from around the fire. The women set down their food and ran over to help Karavi patch up her wounds. Hukan took the twenty teeth from Karavi's hands and held one up. She whistled, obviously impressed. "{I have never been brave enough to hunt an akul, but I have made the headdresses for years now. I have never seen such teeth!}"

Lashim and Ryrara stood back from the circle around Karavi. She looked at them, the shock still registered on her face. They smiled weakly, and then sat back down.

"{Get me some meds, now!}" She called out, and some were brought to her. She tore some gauze out with her teeth, and said to Hukan, "{Mend the lekku.}"

Hukan nodded and immediately set to work. Karavi sat down to make it easier on Hukan's old bones. Karavi said to Jex, "{That akul attacked me, even while I wore the _urchil_ pod. Take your hunters and make sure our boundaries are safe!}"

He nodded and raised his large knife, cheering. Ten others stood and raised their weapons, cheering as well. Jex turned and ran into the turu-grass, the others following him.

Karavi was sore and tired, and the last thing she wanted to do was to tell her story. The slight tugging on her lekku made her even more upset, and as the young ones gathered around her she sighed and said, "{Someone fetch me some food.}"

A small female stood and grabbed a plate, piling it high with the cooked meat of the thimiar. She sat back down, closer to Karavi this time. Karavi tore through a piece of meat, and placed her hand on the little one's head for thanks.

Conversation slowly resumed, with the elders looking her way every so often. Karavi ignored them, and ate. She pushed the akul's teeth around on the ground, examining them and imagining what her headdress would look like.

Traditionally, every tribe had its own headdress 'look'. The Tano's were very simple, and maybe had some little gem stones in the back. Karavi knew she wanted hers to be different.

She had seen holo-images of the Ti tribe's own Jedi, Shaak Ti. Her akul headdress was the envy of all young Togrutas, with the pearls dripping from her forehead in a graceful manner. Karavi looked at the teeth and decided she would design her headdress after Shaak's, but still keep her tribe's design alive. The teeth would be arranged simply in the front, but as it progressed down the back, it would grow more and more ornate. Karavi needed something to remind others of her position as tribe leader.

She smiled, pleased with the design. Hukan finished dressing Karavi's lekku and set to work on her shoulder. The throb in Karavi's lekku was already gone. The elder applied a strong smelling salve that burnt away the poison and made the skin easier to heal.

Soon, the hunters returned. No one was injured, and Jex reported all akul would stay far away from their village after all of the _urchil_ pods they had dispensed. Karavi nodded and stood, gathering the teeth in her hands. The loss of blood still had an effect on her, but a very small one. She wasn't dizzy anymore, and her mind wasn't numb.

She motioned for Jex to come to her. He sprung up like a wry animal and said, "{Yes, Karavi?}"

She turned to face him and asked, "{What of the droids? Did you find anything else out?}"

His face turned serious as he replied, "{Nothing, as of yet. A whole lot of marching and looking intimidating.}"

Karavi frowned. "{They're waiting for the people of Shili to make the first move. Stay out of their sight, Jex. We can't win a war against them, if they attack.}"

He nodded, then leaned in and whispered, "{We were not the only ones with the idea of spying on the droids, Karavi.}"

She looked sharply at him and said, "{What tribes?}"

"{Ti, Lumin, Hama, and Chakran, _Kara-chan_.}"

Karavi looked at the stars. _Is an alliance possible with them? _She wondered, before replying, "{Watch your trails, brother.}"

He nodded and stood, to rejoin his hunters.

~:~:~:~

Soon, the younger ones had gone to sleep, the fire was rekindled for the night, the hunters made one last round of the site, and Karavi blessed those who wished it. Her lekku and shoulder still stung, and all she wished was for was to curl up on her pallet and sleep, but she couldn't. The women were going to help her prepare the headdress.

They first cleaned the teeth until they shone in the firelight, still as intimidating as they were when they were on the beast. After that, they soaked them in a special liquid until the teeth were stiff and colored a bright silver. Ryrara began to string the teeth together while Karavi knitted together the pearls for the back pieces. Two thin chains of gold would connect Karavi's montrals and each would have a cascade of pearls. Lashim worked on these.

Finally, Hukan blessed the pieces as Karavi brought them together as one. The tribe gathered around, placing their hands on Karavi and each other, symbolizing their blood connection and love. As she placed the finished piece on her head, she heard the oohs and aahs from her people and smiled, feeling like a powerful new woman.

Looking at her tribe as they stood around her, she smiled, the Togrutan way, and yelled. They caught it up and the wind carried the chants across the plains, letting the other tribes know of the deed. They could hear the Ti clan, friends and allies, take up the cheer and pass it along.

Even if the tribes of Shili were sometimes adversarial to one another, they all celebrated life and its joys together. Karavi felt the tremors of the people in the ground with her bare feet. She had never felt so happy in her life.

* * *

**A/N- **Even though this chapter doesn't have Ahsoka and Karavi meeting, it's one of my favorites. Soon, though, the awaited moment will arrive! And by soon, I mean literally by next chapter. Yay!

So, as always, please **review!**

To the reviewers:You guys are CREPIC. That's crazy epic. Because you are.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N-** Sorry for the late updates guys! I've been rather busy/stressed lately, so this was pushed to the back of my mind. Sorry!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Karavi awoke to the song of the wind in the grass. She rose slowly, still getting used to the added weight of her headdress. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she grinned. Even in sleeping garments, the tall, imposing figure didn't look like someone even the toughest alien would want to mess with. She looked every bit the intimidating Togruta chieftess.

She slipped out of her nightskins and put on her dress. It was a warrior's garb, with a short top and a skirt she could move in. Arm bands with akul spines held the top in place, while the skirt had a double layer underneath. It had a light green Togruta sash, with intricate threading and an outline in dark green. It was the mark of the chief's family.

Karavi picked up her ornate knife. Even a high member of the tribe carries a weapon. She had heard Jex say to his friend Otal that he truly felt naked without any form of weapon. Never before had she agreed more.

She stepped outside of her pod to see dangerous looking clouds in the distance. Dark, large, and blocking the sun, Karavi knew that danger was near. She called the hunters and said, "{A storm is approaching fast! Hunt as many thimiars as you can! Go!}"

Something felt electric in the air, and Karavi didn't like it. She began to help the women tie down pods, and ushered little ones to play inside. She glanced towards the rain clouds again. A flash of light emerged from them, and the air snapped around it. Karavi inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

The storm was only an hour away.

Storms on Shili were not like other planets. They were fierce things that lasted for hours on end, pounding the dry earth with gallons of water. All living things hid themselves while the storms were out. Flooding was likely, so the pods were raised up a few feet off of the ground.

Karavi helped the eldery into their homes, always watching the storm. The hunters returned with few thimiars; most had already fled. After distributing the meager catch, the hunters disappeared into their pods.

Soon, Karavi was the only one left outside. The winds started to pick up. Only twenty minutes.

The electric air started to crack and sizzle. Karavi glanced once more around the pods, making sure everyone and everything was safe. Each family had at least three thimiars, in case the storm went long.

As she was heading back to her pod, Karavi heard the distinct scream of an akul, and curiously, blaster shots. She stopped where she was, letting her mind wander towards the sounds.

She placed her feet solidly on the ground, and felt the slight vibrations.

After a moment of listening, her eyes snapped open. _It can't be._

Karavi grabbed her throwing knives, a hunting knife, a bow, and ten poisoned arrows. Once she was well armed, she pressed her feet into the ground and started to run towards the sounds.

As she ran closer, the air began to hiss as it connected with the storm. _Not much longer._ Only off-worlders wouldn't know to take cover when the storms hit. She bent forward, running with the wind, letting her feet and senses guide her.

The screams got louder. Now she could distinguish other cries, too. Three human males, it sounded like. And a Togruta female. Karavi shuddered. _It is not possible. _

_Is it?_

All were fighting the great beast, but they didn't know that it was impervious to blasters. Thick skin surrounded akuls almost completely, and only accomplished Togruta knew the weak spots.

Finally, she arrived. The tremors in the ground were enough to knock someone off their feet. Hisses and cries rang out, filling the static air with more charge. _This needs to end, now! _She could see them through the turu-grass. They had been back up next to a ship, fighting desperately for their lives against two akuls, both angry and both ready to kill.

_Unbelievable. I'm fighting akuls again! _Karavi angled herself in the grass so that her arrows would pierce the smaller one's weak spot. Crouching, she knocked two arrows, brought the string to her cheek, and released.

As they moved through the air, they made a strange hissing noise, and it distracted the akul she had aimed for. As it glanced over to investigate, shrieking, the first arrow slammed its point into the back of the beast's open mouth. The second arrow hit in between the hide that protected the neck. The akul screamed and coughed up black blood, hissing angrily at Karavi.

However, it was too disoriented to charge. The poison was already setting through its veins.

Its partner, on the other hand, was still very much alive. Karavi knew that the element of surprise was gone. She drew her blade and brandished it before charging into it's sight.

It hissed at her, and she hissed back, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She paid no attention to the strangers, and instead charged the akul before it could charge her.

The claws snaked out to cut her down, but she leapt to the side and swiped the blade across the delicate muscles of the inner leg. The akul collapsed before regaining its composure. Its spines raised now, Karavi grinned, showing her teeth, as she leapt forward to strike the beast between the eyes.

It screamed and started to thrash about. Karavi clung on, and climbed onto the head of head of the beast. Clamping her legs down and hooking her feet under it's jaw, she pushed the blade into the neck and twisted downwards.

Blood oozed onto her, but she didn't care. They had only a few minutes before the storm struck, and the strangers were not going to wait it out in a metal ship. If they did, they were fried.

Karavi released her grip on the neck and flung herself off, brandishing her blade, hissing as the wretched beast joined its brother in death. As soon as it hit the ground, she relaxed, her stance becoming less aggressive.

She turned to face the strangers. Three men dressed in armor, masks covering their faces. One had blue markings, the other did not. A fourth figure was standing away from them, watching Karavi with wide eyes. Karavi looked at the young Togruta and nodded a slow greeting, heart pounding, meeting the startled blue irises with her black ones.

_You have finally returned, little sister._


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N-** Hey guys! School recently started, and I also got a job (!), so life has been hectic. As always, thanks you reviewers! And please, don't forget to tell me what you thought; the good, the bad, and the ugly.

Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Karavi broke the silence as she wiped the akul's blood off of the knife. "We do not have much time." She pointed at the storm and continued, "You need to find shelter. Not a metal ship," she adding quickly, looking at the thing with disdain.

The man in blue armor looked at her, then at Ahsoka, then back at Karavi. "This is so weird," he murmured.

Karavi glanced at the storm clouds, and said, "We must hurry!"

Ahsoka merely nodded and looked at her friends. They immediately straightened up. Ahsoka looked at Karavi, and gave another slight nod. _She must be in as much shock as I am,_ Karavi noted, her breathing unsteady.

Making sure that they were following her, she took off at a sprint. The air cackled around them as the storm approached. Karavi looked behind her, and saw they were keeping up well. She pushed forward a little harder, straining against the little time they had.

As they reached the village, the air exploded in a terrifying storm of light and sound. The ground shook with the force of it, and the rain started to come down. Karavi lead them to her pod, holding up the flaps and said, "Inside! Hurry!"

The three men rushed inside. Karavi set to work as quickly as she could, pulling the flaps down to protect the pod. She was suddenly aware of Ahsoka doing the same on the other side. She grinned at her. Ahsoka grinned back, the shock draining off her face as the rain poured down.

Karavi held up the door flap and let Ahsoka in, following as quickly as she could.

Luckily, Karavi's pod was her parents', and could easily fit five people. The men had taken their helmets off and were looking at Ahsoka and Karavi with wide eyes. Karavi knew that the men were clones, so the fact they all looked uncannily similar wasn't strange to her. She had expected it.

What was strange to her was Ahsoka. Ahsoka. She had grown so much. All Karavi wanted to do was take her little sister in her arms and hold her there forever. Ahsoka also wore an akul tooth headdress, although hers was much simpler than Karavi's.

Ahsoka looked around the pod and instantly felt a warming comfort. This was her home, her _true_ home, and she knew it immediately. The worn floor was still the same as it was when she was young, and the old drawings on the walls were the same. The roof was stained black from years of smoke. She shivered; to say the least, it was haunting.

Karavi kneeled, aware of their eyes on her. She pulled out a platter of food, and handed to the man sitting closest to her. "Thimiar meat is an... acquired taste, I must warn you. We don't have much option here in the scrublands." She met Ahsoka's eyes and smiled, passing her a platter of fruits instead. Ahsoka grinned and took it.

"Thanks for saving us!" One of the clones exclaimed as he bit into the meat. Karavi raised her brow as he scarfed it down. Not many outsiders liked the dry, bitter taste of the thimiar.

"Yeah, we would have been bantha fodder if you hadn't have come along!"

Karavi smiled at the men and replied, "It was my duty."

There was silence in the pod as the group listened to the pounding of the rain and ate.

"Alright, I don't mean to be rude, but _who are you_?" Karavi glanced at the man who had suddenly asked. He had short blonde hair, cropped close to his head. He was the one who had blue markings on his armor.

"Rex! Geez, watch it!" Ahsoka snapped at him, picking up a fruit and rolling it between her fingers. 'Rex' shrugged and bit down on a fruit, waiting for Karavi's answer.

Karavi looked at him and replied, "My name is Karavi A'ashi'k, chief of the great Tano tribe." Even as she said it, she knew that they wanted more answers than that. Karavi glanced at Ahsoka; it was up to her whether or not her men should know.

"{Can you still speak our tongue, little one?}" Karavi asked quietly.

She looked down and said hesitantly, "{A little. I haven't had much need. Sometimes Master Ti and I talk like this, but...}"

Karavi took a piece of fruit from the platter in front of her and said, "{I understand. Now, It is up to you to let them know.}"

Ahsoka looked thoughtful, and bit off a piece of fruit. The three men glanced at each other, confused and evermore curious. "{Not yet.}" Ahsoka finally replied.

Karavi nodded and said, in Basic, "I have been the chief of this tribe since my father passed away, six years ago. Two days ago, my scouts found Separatist droids wandering the scrublands. Is this why you are here?"

Rex nodded and said, "Our ship was shot down on the way, though. Only us four survived- me, Commander, Matchbox and Wires here."

Ahsoka continued, picking up another piece of food, "My Master had to stay behind on Coruscant, so the Council sent me to investigate the actions of the Seps."

Karavi smiled and said, "We've also been keeping an eye on them. Jex, one of our hunters, has made sure that they make no move on any tribe in this area."

They continued talking throughout the storm, waiting for the booms of thunder and hisses of lightening to pass. Karavi kept looking at Ahsoka, and Ahsoka returned the glances. Both were insatiably curious about the other, but they didn't want to speak in front of the clones. Karavi was sure Ahsoka had a good reason to keep it a secret from them.

After three hours of discussing the war, the men finally drifted off to sleep. Karavi cleaned up the leftover food and tossed it into the small fire. Ahsoka moved the men away from the fire. Karavi noticed an almost doting, mother-like attitude that Ahsoka took with them.

She sat up and breathed, "{Ahsoka.}"

Ahsoka sat next to her sister and replied quietly, "{Karavi.}" After a moments hesitation, she placed her small hand on Karavi's lekku, with her other hand resting on her sister's shoulders.

Karavi did the same. The sisters watched each other, the light from the fire dancing between them, casting shadows.

Ahsoka removed her hands from her sister and reached into her pack. Karavi watched as she dug around in it, waiting. Finally, Ahsoka found what she was looking for and brought it out to the light.

Karavi gasped softly as the small bone pendant twisted in the light. The blue paint had been rubbed off from years of use. She recognized the clumsy carvings of her own hand from when Ahsoka left for the Temple.

She took it in her hands and stared at it, before throwing it aside and wrapping her arms around Ahsoka. She felt her sister's small body and lekku, as Ahsoka threw her arms around Karavi and pressed her face into Karavi's shoulder.

"{Welcome home, little Ahsoka.}"


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N-** Sorry about the wait- school has been insanely busy (as per usual). I had better mention this sooner rather that later- but events that happen in this story are **NOT** connected to my other SW:CW stories. Just letting you all know. Also, if you have an OC you want drawn, be sure to check out my forum for details :)

Enjoy! Please **review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The rains had finally ceased enough for the tribe to come out of their homes and look at the damage. The air was thick and smelled fresh, with big, hazy clouds in the distance. The turu-grass was bent over double from the amount of water they had received, and small animals that were not lucky enough to find shelter could be seen clearly.

Karavi stepped outside Hukan's pod after checking on the woman. Ahsoka was following behind her, watching her older sister work with curious eyes. "{Hukan is one of the oldest people in our tribe, so she is second in rank.}" Karavi leaned in and whispered in Basic, "Another way of saying she does the least amount of work."

Ahoksa smiled and stepped around a fallen log. As Karavi inspected the thimiar supplies she asked over her shoulder, "{Shouldn't the young Jedi be working?}" She turned to see Ahsoka sitting near the fire, arms wrapped around her knees. She looked up, and grinned mischievously, "{Not yet. I sent the men back to the ship to gather anything that might be useful.}"

Karavi sat down next to Ahsoka and said, "{Tell me of your life, Ahsoka. You have seen mine. I have waited ten years to hear this story.}"

Ahsoka looked at her older sister and nodded, relaxing a bit. She looked up into the sun and started to speak.

"As Master Plo Koon brought me to the Temple, he told me stories of the Jedi from long ago. I still remember most of them, even though it has been ten years. Legends of the ancient battle between good and evil, dark and light, Jedi and Sith. He took out his lightsaber and showed me the weapon I would be dealing with. I remember feeling so... overwhelmed. My first time flying through inter-galactic space, meeting strange new people and being told so many fascinating things, going to a whole new world to start my life over...

"I had to learn Basic very quickly. Master Ti taught me. She was like my mother for the first five years of my life at the Temple, showing me the ways of the strange new world. I was roomed with a Twi'lek girl, Ikan'ijia. She was two years older than me. When she was picked by Master Secura to be a Padawan, she was so frightened. I told her that she was going to have a grand adventure, and I would always be her friend.

"Eight months into her training, her ship was ambushed by General Greivous. Master Secura told her to take a smaller ship with some men and go to the nearest planet for help. Ikan was going to, until she noticed an injured trooper trying to crawl away from some droids. She defended him, helped him to the ship, and was about to enter herself when her Captain shouted a warning. Greivous was right behind her. She didn't have time to defend herself, and he taunted her, cutting off one of her lekku right in front of her men. They brought out their weapons and tried to fight, but Greivous just laughed and pushed Ikan's blade right through her heart. The men were so distraught. They all put Ikan's image on their helmets and vowed to win the war for her.

"When I heard the news, I wouldn't leave our room for days, crying my eyes out every time I opened them. One day, Master Yoda came right in and sat next to me on my bed. I was so surprised I couldn't speak, and greet him. He explained that every Jedi must learn to let loved ones go, to continue on fighting. Otherwise, their spirits would always haunt us. I was too miserable to argue, and I nodded. He also told me what the troops had done for Ikan, and that helped me let her go. I remember he had leaned back and said, 'Peace, Ikan'ijia has found. Rests, her spirit does, with the Force.'

"I trained and studied even harder after that. Soon, Master Yoda and the Council had informed me that I had been chosen, by them, to be Anakin Skywalker's Padawan. They hoped that I would help him learn the lesson I had learned after Ikan died."

Ahsoka continued to tell her story, unaware of the tribe slowly gathering around her. They all worked and listened at the same time, enraptured by the tale. Ahsoka used her hands to demonstrate various parts of battles. Karavi couldn't help but look at her with extreme pride. She had done so much, and would go on to do so much more. Karavi leaned back and closed her eyes, letting her sister's words paint the actions in her head.

~:~:~:~

After the night's meal, the hunters and the clones went to scout out the droids base. Jex had told Karavi, eyes shining, that they planned to attack soon. He had already sent out messengers to the other tribes, and all had agreed to form an alliance. "{Soon,}" he told her, smiling, "{we shall be free of the Separatists droids!}"

Ahsoka had gone with them, to meet with all of the hunters and to plan out an attack. Karavi sat up with the others, awaiting their return. While they waited, an old man, Quuin, brought out a drum and started to beat out the rhythm of an old dance, the Dance of the Akul.

Karavi rose with Ryrara and Lushim, and danced to it. Sharp, quick movements. Graceful turns and leaps. The dance symbolized the eternal struggle between the akul and Togrutas. The people sitting down clapped and sang, watching and smiling.

Karavi didn't notice the return of the hunters. She played an akul, immersed in the dance. Only when the final drum had sounded did she notice Ahsoka sitting close, watching with wide eyes. As the dancers were applauded and food was passed around, Karavi sat next to Ahsoka. She didn't have to wait long before Ahsoka's curiosity took the better of her.

"{What was that?}" Ahsoka's Togruti was getting better by the hour.

Karavi glanced up, smiled, and took a plate of food. She answered, "{It is called the Dance of the Akul. It is an ancient dance, one that has been celebrated and done since the ancient times. All Togruta learn it.}"

"{Teach it to me.}"

Karavi looked at her sister, and raised a brow. Ahsoka's eagerness was shown in her body, the way she was leaning towards her older sister, eyes wide. Karavi nodded and smiled, "{Alright. I shall teach it to you. Once the men are asleep, you and I shall go out to the turu-grass.}"

Ahsoka leaned back on her heels, beaming. She turned to talk with her men about whatever they had scouted out. Karavi watched her. Her heart still skipped a beat whenever she thought of the chances of Ahsoka being sent to Shili on a mission. It was fate that she had been brought back.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N- **Only the epilogue after this chapter. Hope you enjoy, and **REVIEW!**

**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT**

Karavi and Ahsoka slipped out of the pod silently, not disturbing the men. It was late, and no one else was awake. Karavi glanced around before turning to Ahsoka. "{Sister, you must take off your shoes,}" she whispered, glancing disdainfully at the heavy boots Ahsoka wore. "{You must connect back with the land, and its creatures.}"

Ahsoka nodded and sat, quickly slipping them off. While she did so, Karavi grabbed two _urchil_ pods from where they had been sitting next to the door frame. She handed one to Ahsoka, who raised it to her nose and sniffed. She immediatley made a face and held it out at arm's length, wrinkling her nose.

Karavi laughed and said, "{It is protection against the akul, Ahsoka. We must wear it. Unless, of course, you want to dance with a _real_ akul.}" Ahsoka stuck out her tongue and place the pod around her neck, lifting her back head-tail out of the way.

She stared at her feet, wiggling her bare toes in the dirt. Karavi smiled and then said, "{Come, little one. It is time the Jedi learned how to dance.}"

With Ahsoka following her, Karavi started to run into the turu-grass. They ran underneath the stars until they came across a cleared area. The stars and moon gave off enough silver light to see by. She faced Ahsoka and then said, "{To dance like the akul is to understand it. Our two populations have been living next to each other for many years. We fight them to maintain our dignity,}" she touched her akul headdress, and continued, "{while they fight to survive.}"

Karavi started to dance, slowly, and Ahsoka followed her movements. "{The akul is a big creature, big but slow-witted. He makes his decisions slowly, but strikes fast when he figures his next move.}" Karavi leapt and struck the air.

They finished the dance and then Karavi said, starting the Togruta's side, "{Now, we are naturally smarter than the akul, and so must always remain alert. We do not wear shoes, because then our connection with the land would be cut off. When we dance, we always keep our feet planted firmly on the ground.}

"{Hunters use both their montrals and their feet to track prey. The vibrations that each living thing sends through the ground connects us to them, whether they be akul or thimiar.

"{We are all part of the same cycle together, Ahsoka. By dancing the Akul, you understand that, and by dancing the Togruta, you understand the way of life: keep up or be left behind.}"

Once they had finished, Karavi smiled at Ahsoka and said, "{Very good, little one. Now I dance akul, and you the hunter.}"

They danced under the moon, Karavi every so often correcting Ahsoka's footwork. She hummed out the song while their bare feet kept the steady beat.

When they switched roles, Karavi suddenly felt the vibrations of slow, unhurried footsteps. As they echoed in her montrals, she glanced at Ahsoka. She hadn't noticed, concentrating very hard on the dance. Karavi danced as well, but with much less enthusiasm. Something was out there. She heard a small click, but then nothing for a few moments. Then the same footsteps, but this time moving away from them. She thought she heard a small sigh between the whispering turu-grass.

Karavi frowned, but said nothing. She didn't want to ruin the feeling of unity she had with Ahsoka.

Stepping around each other, moving their bodies in a trance-like fight, Ahsoka had never felt so at peace. As she spun around Karavi, feeling the cool dirt on her feet, she smiled and closed her eyes, flowing her entire being into the dance. _If only Skyguy could see me now,_ she thought.

~:~:~:~

Karavi and Ahsoka sat downwind from a group of sleeping akuls. They watched in silence as the mother gathered her young ones around her, whipping her tail so it covered the pups. Ahsoka smiled and turned to Karavi as the chieftess whispered, "{All things are connected. You know it by the Force. Togrutas have, for centuries, taught this lesson through song and dance. The headdress we wear is our way of saying thanks to the akul for keeping our world in balance. Light cannot exist without dark.}"

Ahsoka looked at her, smiling. Her sister was extremely wise beyond her years. Karavi caught the glance and grinned back. "{We should go back. You need rest for your battle.}"

Ahsoka's smile dropped as she was brought back to reality. She followed her sister as Karavi pushed through the turu-grass to find the village. Karavi held up the flap and Ahsoka crawled in. Karavi didn't follow. Instead, she walked to the center of the ring of pods and looked up at the sky. _Are you proud, Da? I have taught Ahsoka our ways._

"You're Ahsoka's sister."

Karavi did not turn. She did not need to, to known it was one of the clones. "Did she tell you this?"

Footsteps. The man in blue armor walked out of the shadows and stood across from Karavi, a strange glint in his eyes. "No. I figured it out. You two are almost exactly the same."

Karavi smiled and said, "I am impressed."

He took another step forward and Karavi noticed he was clenching his fists tightly. She frowned. "Soldier, are you all right?" She reached out to touch his shoulder in a comforting way, but the look he shot her stopped it.

"Get Ahsoka out of here. Now." He looked at the ground, clenching his jaw. Karavi looked at him as harshly as he had looked at her. "Why? Is there something I must know, Captain?"

He shook his head and backed away. Karavi watched him, frowning. _What in the world-_

Ahsoka's scream split the night air. Two blaster shots sounded, sharp and cold.

Her stomach dropped. The Captain vanished.

As if in a dream, Karavi turned to find the two clones stepping outside of her pod. Unwillingly, her lips curled back in a fierce hiss as she noticed them putting away their guns.

Blood was on their hands.

Karavi shrieked and tackled the nearest one, clawing at his unmasked face. His fist balled up and he hit her in the mouth. She tasted blood, but spat it out and sliced her talons over his cheek. He yelled as blood oozed out of the welts. His partner's fist slammed into her cheek, the force of it pushing her off the other clone.

Both seized the guns and pointed them at Karavi, who screamed at them, "YOU KILLED MY SISTER!"

They froze, shock registering on their faces. So, the good Captain had not told them. Karavi stood shakily as they put down their guns. She shoved past them and entered the pod.

She whimpered like a child as she took in the grisly scene.

Ahsoka's little body was lying near the fire, in the fetal position. Two blaster marks bled on her back. Her blue eyes stared at the fire, unseeing. They betrayed her last moments, fear and horror marked in them.

Karavi walked forward slowly, then got on her knees and crawled. As she saw the pool of blood, her eyes welled up. Tears started to stream down her face. _Not my Ahsoka, not my Jedi! NO!_

Hands shaking, Karavi gathered her little sister into her lap. She rocked back and forth, sobbing, as the tribesmen dealt with the clones. She could hear the shouts of confusion, the cries of anger and pain.

She didn't remember walking outside. Jex must have taken both sisters in his arms and brought them outside. At the sight of the murdered Ahsoka, the women fell to their knees. They joined Karavi, wailing and sobbing. The two clones stood to the side, watching, the hunter's knives at their necks.

Karavi gently laid Ahsoka in the dirt, crying so hard she couldn't see straight. All she heard was the sounds of a mourning song, choked up by the cries of horror from her tribesmen.

Karavi closed her little sister's eyes for the last time, and then knelt next to her. She threw her head back and sobbed to the moon, screaming. She could feel the vibrations of the tribe as they sat in the dust, carrying on their message of pain. Soon, the Ti clan caught up the mourning song and the wind carried it farther.

Her insides felt like they were tearing themselves to shreds. _Not my sister! Ahsoka! No! _"{Ahsoka... little one...}" she sobbed, bent over the lifeless body. Karavi tried to hold her hands, but the little fingers were wrapped tightly around something. Karavi opened them, and found her little necklace.

It depicted the dance of the akul.


	10. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Karavi stood tall as the three clones, now called stormtroopers, left her planet.

Ahsoka had been buried in the sacred _Eh'ulge_ spot. Karavi knew now that Rex had been what she had heard when Ahsoka was learning the dance. The little click was him getting ready to kill his Commander. He had refused. Karavi thought him a brave soldier, and so gave him a small blessing as he left, in private.

They found out why the clones had turned on Ahsoka. Rex told her, his shoulders curved, his look one of great and terrible sadness. Her old master had turned to the Dark Side of the Force, and ordered all Jedi traitors to be killed on sight.

Shili shrunk out of the war, and ignored the once great Republic, now called the Empire.

Every morning it was hard. Every morning Hukan had to come get her out of bed, and assure her everything would be alright.

Night was worse. She couldn't get the horror of the night out of her mind. She couldn't fall asleep without first going to the burial ground and sitting there for an hour.

Her mate Jex was there with her through the entire ordeal. She was glad to have someone she could cry with. She didn't want to spend her life alone anymore.

Eventually, Karavi and Jex had a little girl. They named her Ahsoka Wi'kind- Ahsoka the Little Brave.


End file.
